A Life of It - Part 17 Mature Post
by LucifersHalo
Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back. **M Rated External Chapter Only**


Title: A Life of It – Chapter 17 Mature Rated Rewrite

Author: Roguie etc…

Part: 17 redone M rated.

Fandom: Once Upon a Time

Characters: Emma/Killian

World: AU Modern

Rating: M

Warnings: Child abuse, bullying, mentions of potential molestation, all the bad things you'd expect to find in a poorly executed foster care system.

Spoilers: It's AU, so not likely.

Summary: Everywhere she was sent, he was there, her savior, the boy with blue eyes. He should have meant nothing to her, just another person that had to leave, but he meant everything. Against all odds, he kept coming back.

Disclaimer: OuaT is not mine, if it were, tackle hugs and sweet kisses would be our norm. Also, there would be way more, *cough*, sword practice scenes between our Captain and his Swan.

A/N: Yep. My muse got away from me. It seems that I haven't been writing enough smut lately because my 5k word T rated chapter turned into a 10k word smut chapter. Jeez Louise! Apparently I had five thousand words of smut in me for these two rapscallions. If you're just finding this fic now because of the solo chapter post, thought I'm happy to have you aboard, I'm sorry, but you'll be confused. We're just over forty five thousand words into this fic and since I promised to keep it rated teen, I had to post the mature chapter separately. Please feel free to pop over to my profile to find the entire fiction posted there, and we're not quite done yet! Three more chapters to go and we'll have a completed story. Anyhow, I should be in bed by this point, but what the muse wants, the muse gets and she wanted me to stay up half the night working out these guys first time together. It isn't perfect and it isn't pretty, but I'd figure it's pretty realistic... even a little moment of hysteria that worked its way in, because doesn't that happen occasionally in the most awkward of situations? Don't forget to let me know what you think – and which version you read because I'd love to hear back from both sides. You guys keep me empowered to write, even if I suck and haven't said thank you to everyone this week. Know that your every review, like, favorite, follow, etc make me a very happy girl. Always.

~~~?~~~

The night before Emma's sixteenth birthday, Killian Jones was nowhere to be found. His shift at the marina ended at ten that evening, but beyond a simple text wishing Emma a good night, he disappeared. Neither Emma nor Liam received a call that evening, his bed hadn't been slept in when Liam went to rouse him for school the next morning, and his jeep hadn't been in its parking spot at any point during the night.

If he hadn't been eighteen years old and spent enough time on his own to know how to take care of himself, Liam would have been concerned. Instead, he shot a text to his little brother at seven in the morning.

"If a man were to be looking for his little brother, where would he set his gaze?"

It took a solid ten minutes before his phone chirped a reply.

"Marina."

Liam lifted his brow and shook his head. "Didn't know they had you working over night."

Another ten minutes passed.

"Just finishing. Can you bring me clothes? I'll be late to pick up Emma if I have to come home first."

"I'll be wanting an explanation," Liam texted back.

"And you'll have one when you arrive, just hurry."

~~~?~~~

Finding Killian at the marina was harder than Liam would have expected. He wasn't at the dock master's where Liam had expected to find him, nor was he at the bait and tackle shop. He had to ask several of the other workers before finally being directed to a covered dock in the very back of the marina.

Walking into the building, Liam instantly understood. Growling curses filled the space, the scent of veneer and paint filled the small space, and finally he ducked with a laugh as a paintbrush came flying out of the dim lighting and nearly struck his head.

"Killian Jones!" He called out through his laughter. "At ease, little brother, before you decapitate the one person willing to assist you through whatever this debacle is before me!"

Killian's exhausted face appeared over the railing of the small ship he was currently fighting to get into the water. His face was lined with the proof he'd not slept a wink the night previous, splotches of paint decorated his wrinkled clothing, his hair stood up in all directions, glued in place by the paint and varnish he'd had on his hands while running his fingers through it in frustration, and his eyes flashed dark with the amount of pressure he'd placed on himself.

"Quit barking at me, then, and help me get her afloat," Killian ground out, steadying the boat with strained muscles as Liam dropped what he was carrying into the corner and moved over to assist. Together they were able to roll the stubborn sailboat off her lifts and into the water, securing her easily to the covered dock.

Once the little ship was floating peacefully against her moors, both Jones brothers stepped back to give her a once over.

"Well done, little brother," Liam murmured in appreciation.

Six months before, Killian had come to Liam with pictures of the wrecked little sailboat that was for sale at the marina. Liam initially had rolled his eyes at the idea of Killian buying the 21' boat, but even he had to admit that the $3500 price tag on the little gem was too good to pass up. Together they had gone over the ship from bow to stern, the amount of work necessary to get her sea worthy daunting, but Killian had insisted he was up to the task of putting her back together. Liam had initially put the money down, Killian paying him back paycheck by paycheck until the little boat was entirely his own. After that, every paycheck went to supplies for putting her back together. The goal was to have her complete for Emma's birthday. Killian had been hinting at her surprise since the day he and Liam signed the papers for the boat, and Killian wanted it for this day so badly. It was something that was just for them, Killian and Emma, where they could escape from their lives together on the water, even if it was only for little periods of time here and there.

Killian breathed a slow sigh of relief. His exhaustion was obvious in the forward slump of his shoulders, but a quick glance at the clock told him he had no time to spare. With a quick nod of thanks at his brother, Killian grabbed the bag Liam brought him and ducked to the back of the docks where a small bathroom and shower was available to those who kept ships docked nearby. The hot water helped to restore some of his energy, even though he made it the quickest shower he'd had in his life, and he threw on the fresh clothing, running a hand through his wet hair to put it in some kind of acceptable state, before packing up his dirty stuff and ducking back out into the dock.

"You going to make it through the day, little brother?" Liam asked with a smile.

"Find me a steady supply of coffee to get me going, and the rest I'll leave to adrenaline," he grinned back.

"So I'll not be expecting you home tonight, either?"

Killian shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I've stocked the cabin on the boat, just in case."

"And you've advised David and Mary Margaret?" Liam prompted.

Killian chuckled. "They know my birthday present to our girl is to take her out on her boat. I've been advised that as it is her sixteenth birthday, concessions will be made. Going forward, I'm not to assume the concessions made for this night are in play for our future sailing expeditions." He recited David's instructions to him so perfectly that Liam started laughing.

"Did he have you memorize that?"

"I had to sign a binding agreement."

"You're joking?"

Killian laughed outright, slapping his brother on the back as they threw his bag into the jeep, and Killian slipped into the driver's seat. "Yeah, I'm joking, brother. David's not happy, but Mary Margaret insisted that he allow us tonight."

Liam cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncomfortable, a slight pink hue staining his cheeks. "Now, I'm not going to pretend I don't have an understanding of what you're planning for the night, Killian, and as your guardian I feel it necessary to ask… am I correct in assuming that you do have the non-sailing safety aspects covered as well?"

"Wow, really?" Killian tried desperately to keep his lips from twitching as he watched his brother shift from foot to foot, not meeting his gaze.

"I'd be remiss in my duties as your guardian if I didn't inquire," Liam hedged again, clearing his throat as he suddenly found the nearest moored ship intensely interesting.

"Liam, perhaps I'm missing the point of this conversation," Killian teased, mischief dancing in his eyes. "Are you asking me if I packed the cabin with condoms?"

"Jesus wept, Killian!" Liam groaned, covering his eyes for a moment before staring straight out over the marina.

Killian burst out laughing, shaking his head. "We're covered, Liam, no need to have an aneurism. Even if I didn't know what I was doing, David threatened enough body parts if I brought her home pregnant that I would have figured it out by now."

"Thank God for that," his brother intoned, shaking his head.

"I appreciate the concern, Liam," Killian said truthfully, "And I don't mean to bail on you but I've got less than a half hour to get clear across the city or I'll be late to pick her up."

"Go," Liam waved behind him, indicating Killian to leave, all without turning around to face him. "And wish the girl a happy birthday for me, she deserves it."

~~~?~~~

True to his word, Killian ran on adrenaline through most of the day; he started to lag through last period, his chin tipping down, his eyes growing heavy, but he battled the weariness hard. Knowing that David and Mary Margaret wanted at least some time with Emma, he drove her home after class, leaving her on her doorstep with a sweet, gentle kiss and a promise to return for her at eight that night.

He made it as far as the sofa at his and Liam's apartment before he closed his eyes and passed out cold.

~~~?~~~

He was torn away from dreams of Emma's sweet kisses, her gentle touch, as he unceremoniously hit the living room floor, arms splayed out dramatically, the sense of falling not as easy to shake off as one would make it seem.

"What the hell?!" he yelped, sitting up and rubbing his forehead where it had bounced off the wooden floor.

"Your alarm's been going off for a half an hour; you could at least thank me for not allowing you to sleep through the entire night," Liam growled, humor dancing in his eyes as he peered over the back of the sofa and down at his brother on the floor.

"So you chose to break my nose?" Killian groused miserably, sweeping a finger over his phone to silence the alarm that had failed to wake him.

"Figured you'd rather a broken nose than a pretty girl with a broken heart," Liam lifted an eyebrow, held his gaze for a moment to ensure he was awake, and then returned to the kitchen where he had a pot of coffee hot and ready.

Killian glanced at the time, and realizing it was almost seven thirty he hissed out a sharp curse. "Fuck, thank you!"

He leaped to his feet, dashing into his bedroom. Liam heard the shower come on a short time later, turn off only minutes after that, and then laughed to himself at the cursing and rustling that came of Killian doing his best to rush. When he appeared again, he was dressed in black slacks and a royal blue dress shirt, the top two buttons opened but the cuffs done tight at his wrists. He had a bag slung over his shoulder, a rose in his teeth, and his eyes flashed undying gratitude as Liam handed him a thermos full of fresh coffee for the drive.

"You have your dinner arrangements made?"

Killian nodded. "Yep, loaded a mini fridge into the cabin this morning, completely stocked. It's plugged into the marina for the moment, but it'll work off turbine energy once we get underway."

"Good show," Liam nodded, impressed. "Flowers?"

Killian flushed but grinned. "In vases all over the cabin."

"Nice. Gift?"

Killian paused. "The boat is her gift."

Liam laughed and slapped his shoulder, knocking the boy forward a step. "It's her sixteenth birthday, little brother, you'll want to have something for her that is hers alone."

Killian panicked silently, his eyes flashing his sudden uncertainty as Liam shook his head and moved across the apartment. In moments the older man returned with a small jewelry box. He opened it, showing Killian the several small pieces of glitter within. "The old man died a few years back. When they cleaned out his house, they discovered that he'd been hoarding all of Mum's stuff. I've a few other things set aside in storage, but maybe your girl would like something from here."

Taking a quick second to text Emma that he was running a little late but that he'd be there shortly, Killian sat down on the sofa with the little box in his lap. He knew the piece he'd be giving her the moment he lifted the lid, but he took his time and picked through each item within. He smiled as he lifted necklaces he remembered his mum always wearing, frowned as he ran his fingers over broaches he'd swear he'd not seen in his entire life, and chewed his lip as he pondered the small drawer of rings and bracelets.

"It'll be the first, won't it?" Liam asked with a gentle smile, sitting beside Killian and lifting the piece in question out without any tease in his voice.

Killian nodded quietly, knowing no other piece in the box said what that one did. It wasn't anything big or ostentatious, it wasn't anything she could show off for the expense of it, it wasn't even anything particularly unique, but it said it all. Liam handed Killian a small ring box and the little pearl promise ring that his mother wore every day until her fingers grew too thin and she was at risk of losing it.

"She'd be happy you've found someone to wear that ring, Killian," Liam said quietly, already prepared with a piece of silver wrapping paper and a bit of tape to decorate the box. "That ring was the first piece of jewelry Pop gave Mum. She wasn't much older than your Emma." He sighed. "Y'know, little brother, you were too young to remember the good times, before she got sick, before she left us. We were a pretty happy family in those days. She loved us, and she loved Pop, more than you could remember. He just broke after… he wasn't strong enough to stay together after she died. Hell, maybe he broke before she died but we were so wrapped up in our own fear and then our own grief to see it. I… I just want you to remember that this ring was given to her with a lot of love. She'll be happy to see it go to someone for the same reason. That's all."

Killian's jaw twitched, a lifetime of anger and hatred held against his father had built a wall around his heart when it came to acceptance of his past, but he knew his brother well enough to hear the truth in his words. "Would she have liked Emma?" he asked quietly as he carefully wrapped the little gift.

"Y'know, I think she would have. Your girl has been through more than enough to break a person but here she stands, willing to trust that history will not repeat itself. I can see a bit of our mum in your Emma: her strength, her will to fight for herself no matter how hopeless something seems, the way she loves you without holding back anything of herself. You picked a pretty good one, brother."

"One that's liable to leave me bleeding if I don't get going," Killian added wryly, bouncing the little box in the palm of his hand, offering his brother a thankful grin.

"Right, well, off with you, then. It isn't very good form to keep a lady waiting."

The heavy moment broken, Killian punched his brother's shoulder lightly, grabbed his bag, and headed out the door.

~~~?~~~

She knew where they were the moment he helped her out of the jeep, the scent of fish and sea salt in the air unmistakable.

"Why are we at the marina?"

"Y'know, Emmie, the idea behind a surprise is to be surprised, not be told in advanced so that you're suitably prepared."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Don't be impatient."

"I can't see a thing like this!"

"Again, that's the point of a blindfold, love."

"Yeah, well when do _I_ get to blindfold _you_?"

Killian's response was a deep throaty chuckle full of intent. "All you've ever had to do was ask, pretty girl."

He pointed her in the direction of his dock, laughing as she continued to grumble under her breath. "I'll show you blindfolds… and handcuffs, too, smart ass. Betcha if I ask, I could even get David's taser. That'd show you the point _I'd_ be about to make."

Killian burst into laughter and she found herself pulled into an energetic hug before he opened a door and helped her through. "You have been reading too many dirty books, Emma Swan."

"I wouldn't have to read about it if my _boyfriend_ weren't such a prude." She muttered pointedly.

He chuckled again, nudging his shoulder into hers, his voice teasing. "I told you, I have plans for us. Preferably without handcuffs and intentional pain the first time, but I'll see what I can do going forward."

Leaving her standing facing their little boat, Killian quickly moved to a nearby switch, flipping it on and grinning wide as the boarding plank, the rails and the mast lit up with the strings of white tea lights he'd so carefully put in place over night. He was back at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ready to see your surprise, Em?"

She nodded eagerly, lifting her hands to her blindfold, but Killian stopped them with his damaged hand, holding hers lightly as he raised his good hand to her face, trailing a single finger over her cheek before slipping the piece of cloth off her eyes.

She blinked quickly as her sight began to return, adjusting to the dark dock with the bright shock of lights just in front of her. Her head cocked to the side in confusion as she took in the sight of the little sailboat floating only a few feet in front of her.

"Um, okay?"

Killian chuckled softly, moving her slightly so that she could clearly see the little square of tea lights that he'd placed around the careful paint job he'd done on the sailboat's new name.

 _Pretty Girl_

 _K.J._

"Oh!" Her eyes flew wide as it hit home what he was showing her. "You bought a boat?!"

He grinned. "I bought us a boat."

"And you named it after me?"

He shrugged. "My freedom should be named for my future, don't you think," he winked at her, watching as she flew forward and up the little boarding plank, onto the little ship. "Everything looks so new, how… how could you afford this?"

His grin grew even wider. "It bloody well better… I've put months of work into her, took her from little more than a wreck into this beauty. I finished her up this morning and Liam helped get her into the water. What… what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful, Killian!"

He gave her a lopsided grin, glancing down a little shyly as he came aboard, scratching at the back of his ear. "Yeah? Really or are you just saying so, because I thought I did a pretty good job, overall, and I got to looking… did you know I can take courses at the college… if… well, y'know, if I'm good at it. I took before and after pictures of the Pretty Girl to send in with my application."

Emma turned to face him, her eyes shining brightly. "Are you serious?"

Killian blinked, looking more and more uncertain. "Um, yeah, if… if you don't think it's too dumb. I mean, it's just a trade but there's a good job market for when I graduate and… well… I liked doing it." His voice trailed off and his throat bobbed visibly as he swallowed nervously.

Emma threw herself across the small deck and into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Killian, that's great! You've found what you want to do! Do you know how awesome that is? I mean, everyone talks about what they want to do after high school and they all go and take all sorts of courses at college, but no one ever really knows, and you know! You're going to do great at it!"

Killian flushed red, but his blue eyes sparkled and he hugged her back softly. "If I get accepted, you mean."

"You'll be accepted, I know you will. I mean look at this boat! You can't tell me that any other 18 year old applying for their program is this good without any formal training. They'd be idiots to not take you."

"Want to come with me, pretty girl?" he asked quietly, brushing his lips over hers in a light kiss.

"What, to college?"

He shrugged, offering her a soft grin. "Yeah, why not?" As he spoke he moved to the side of the ship and began releasing the moorings, pushing off the dock and using the natural current to allow them to drift free of the building into open water. As they were drifting, he began raising the sails, readying the little boat to catch the wind when they were free of entrapment.

"I'm not sure I really know what I want to do."

Killian shrugged, grinning as he moved to the small engine that would give him control of their drift out of harbor. It started easily and within moments they were underway. "Really, no idea at all, Em?" he teased softly, knowing that even if she didn't know right that moment what she wanted to do, she had an idea.

"Well," she hedged, moving to sit near him as he directed them into the open water. "I guess, maybe… something like David does?"

"Security in a foster home?" he teased harder, pushing her with his good humor just a little further.

"Maybe… or maybe, y'know, be that person they call to find the foster care run-a-ways? I… I think I'd be good at that, and I'd be helping kids like us."

Killian grinned widely and nodded. "So foster care private investigator. I bet if you ask David and Mary Margaret, they'd at least be able to lead you in the right direction for a course load."

"Yeah?"

"Why not? Someone has to do it, and if you think you'd like it, then go for it." He gave her a sweet little lopsided grin as the coastline disappeared into the darkness behind them. "But hey, it's just a thought right? It's not like we have to figure out our entire future tonight. We'll try what we want to and if that doesn't work, we'll try something else."

"That sounds pretty simplistic," she murmured, gazing off into the night, doubt creeping into her voice.

"Life doesn't always have to be hard," he murmured in return, cutting the engine and moving to the sail, letting it drop into place and tying it off, catching the wind just right for the little ship to pick up speed and move forward, cutting through the waves with barely any effort.

They sailed in silence for quite some time, watching as the stars and the moon rose around them, as the night grew late.

"If you're hungry, I packed supplies in the fridge downstairs."

Emma's eyes shot to his, surprise evident in her eyes. "There's a downstairs?"

Killian bit back his sharp bark of laughter as he shook his head at himself. "I forgot to give you the tour," he explained, chuckling. Quickly he pulled in the sail, letting their little boat drift with the tide as he tied down the canvas securely. Once the sails were secure, he lowered a small sea anchor he'd fashioned to slow their drift and reconnected the tea lights from the mast to the bow and stern, giving some visibility to their small craft while he took her below.

As the Pretty Girl was only just over twenty feet, the small cabin beneath the deck wasn't much to brag about, but still, Killian was proud. There was a tiny head and shower that lay separated from the living area by a thin wall; it sat next to a space that was designated for the galley. Their fridge was only knee height but it hummed along happily with the residual energy the kinetic turbine had gathered while they were cutting through the water. When that energy ran dry, the remaining electricity would be provided from the store of large batteries hooked up to the generator that he'd painstakingly installed the night before. The center of the cabin was a small sitting area, bench seating that subbed for a sofa, two tables that folded down from the cabin walls, and a privacy wall that was currently folded open, displaying the double mattress built into the bow of the craft, surrounded by built in shelving units.

Killian's grin was unstoppable as Emma stepped towards the sleeping area and gasped at the sight of all the vases of roses he'd placed around the bed. The room was scented by dozens of roses in different colors: red, white, yellow, pink, purple. The soft comforter on the bed was layered in petals, the excess forming a small path on the floor from the stairs to the foot of the bed.

"Killian!" she breathed softly, tears in her green eyes as she turned to face him.

"Happy birthday, pretty girl," he whispered in return, stepping into the room behind her, pulling her against him, stealing the breath from her lungs with a slow, sweet kiss. He led her to the small bed without intention, sitting her on the edge amongst the purple petals. "Better than a silly bouquet of weeds?" he smiled at her through his lashes as he knelt at her knees.

She cupped the side of his face lightly. "Nothing will ever be better than that bouquet of beautiful flowers that I treasured, but this, this is a very close second."

Killian licked his lips softly and leaned forward to pull her little gift from his jacket pocket. "When you get this you're going to panic, but I swear it's not what it looks like." He paused, looked down at himself and chuckled while he shook his head. "Okay, I'm not helping matters down on my knees, either. But I swear it's not what you're going to think. It… it's not new, but honestly? It was my mum's, and she prized it, Em. Now I want you to have it as my promise to you that I will never break your heart the way I did so many years ago. I'm gonna fuck up, Emmie, I know I will, but I promise that no matter how hard I fuck up, I will never hurt you like I did. I will never voluntarily leave your side. You will never be alone again unless you want to be. You are important to me, you are so important to me, and I will work every single day making sure you don't have the opportunity to forget that. I love you, Em."

He leaned forward and stole another kiss from her warm lips as he pressed the little wrapped ring box into her hands. He watched her with wide, earnest eyes as she unwrapped the delicate paper Liam had chosen, and opened the little box. She gasped softly, taking the little pearl and silver ring from its case and held the delicate ring in trembling fingers as tears started a fresh path down her pink cheeks.

"Killian, it's so beautiful," she murmured softly, immediately slipping it onto her ring finger, marveling at the perfect fit. "How could you possibly pick something so perfect?" she whispered, eyes never leaving the antique pearl.

"Liam helped," he admitted sheepishly.

It was in that moment, his eyes hooded with embarrassment, her eyes glazed with hot tears, that they knew everything, absolutely everything was at their fingertips for the taking.

Emma made the first move, her little hands coming up to cup Killian's face, pulling his lips to her own, drinking in the sweetness of his kiss and demanding more. She knew she had him when she shifted on the bed, edging her body deeper into the center of the mattress, Killian following her like an animal following prey. Every muscle in his arms and chest moved slowly beneath his skin, the ripple of flesh beneath his dress shirt forcing Emma's breath to hitch in her throat as he prowled over her. With a sweet little whimper, she deepened their kiss, her own body shuddering in answer to the growl that built in his throat.

She lost control of their kiss within moments. He hovered above her long enough to pull her the rest of the way up the mattress, resting her head amongst the pillows and petals before nudging her knees apart and settling between her thighs. Any sound that may have escaped her at that moment was lost in his mouth. Both of his hands, damaged and pure, wound into her hair, pulling her head back and holding her in place as he descended. Hot, dry lips drank from her own, his tongue demanded and received entrance to her mouth at the same time his hips pressed down into the juncture of her thighs, invading her with his heat, his strength and the mind clouding urgency of his need pressed exactly to where she wanted him most.

Never one to stay passive for long, Emma's hands worked between them, finding and removing the buttons on Killian's shirt one at a time until only skin lay between her fingers and his chest. Her nails dragged sharp little trails over his chest, through the coarse hair on his body, rending him motionless when they reached his abs and tortured a heady groan from his throat and a fresh press of his throbbing cock to her aching softness when his hips thrust forward helplessly.

His lips left hers, trailing down her jaw, finding home in her soft throat, nipping and sucking at the soft skin she bared for him. She pulled her hands up to weave through his hair, nails digging at the scruff at the base of his neck, holding him to her as he echoed her sweet groan when he sucked her soft skin between his teeth, undoubtedly leaving his mark on her flesh.

"Killian," she breathed on a whimper, her back arching under his touch, pressing her breasts into his chest, wantonly rubbing her heat against his arousal, wringing a tremulous groan from her own lips with her actions.

"Shh, pretty girl," he murmured against her skin, his eyes closed tightly against the bombardment of sensation she was inflicting on his aching body. "There's no hurry, not tonight."

Small fists connected with his back in a frustrated little punch as she arched beneath him again. "You made me wait almost a year, Killian! Teased me with your kisses, taunted me with your touches, you made me ache with wanting you every… single… night!" Her voice lowered to a husky growl, her fingers lacing into his short hair and hauling his face away from her throat so that he could meet her gaze, her green eyes dead serious and burning with need. "So don't tell me that there's no hurry, Jones."

Killian chuckled, desperate to control the laughter that bubbled up through his passion, closing his eyes tight and fighting her grip to bury his face against her neck once more. His laughter broke the tension of the moment, forcing Emma to join him when he lowered his good fingers to her side, tickling her mercilessly. "Every situation you read about is an older guy pressuring a teenaged girl into spreading her legs for him, but not with us." He continued to chuckle helplessly. "No, with us, I'm trying to be gentle and romantic and my girl beats me for not moving fast enough."

She yanked his head back up again, grinning at him, her green eyes sparkling. "You can do gentle and romantic tomorrow. Right now, I'd prefer you naked, sailor."

He pouted at her, shifting to capture her grin in a kiss meant to throw her off her course. "Tomorrow you won't be a virgin," he murmured softly, trailing a single finger down the hollow of her throat to the valley of her breasts, hidden only by the thin material of her blouse, buttons already straining, and the scrap of lace he could see beneath.

He lost the battle when she leaned up and nipped his ear, pulling at the lobe lightly before trailing her tongue up the shell of his ear, sending a shudder of sensation down his spine as she whispered, "Neither will you."

"Fuck, Em," he growled, shifting slightly to fit his hand between them, fingers fumbling with the buttons of her blouse as he struggled to free her skin from the cloth.

"That's the idea, babe," she growled back in a tone that made his eyes roll back in his head and ripped a tortured moan from his lips, a sound that was immediately followed by the tearing of her shirt as he rent it open, buttons flying. His hungry mouth found her lace clad nipple while his hands deftly removed the shreds of her blouse from her body. "Hey, caveman, I liked that blouse!" Her protest was small and had no heat behind it as she held his head to her chest, arching up into the sweet suckle of his lips against her flesh.

"Buy you a new one," he answered, reclaiming her nipple immediately, sucking it into a hard point, teeth closing around it gently while his hand found her other breast and palmed it with merciless attention.

She didn't notice when her bra came apart, freeing her breasts to his touch, until the shredded pieces of lace flew in two different directions. She thought briefly about demanding he not shred her remaining clothing, at this rate she'd already be wearing his shirt in the morning, but when his hand found the hem of her skirt and began sliding up her smooth thigh, her hips arched up wantonly and all thoughts of preserving her outfit were lost in the wake of her sweet, needy whimper.

"Aw, fuck," he groaned with need as his fingers found the soaked material of her panties. His lips found hers again, devouring her in a hungry, greedy kiss as his finger slipped under her panties and immediately sought the liquid heat of her molten core. They traded whimpers and groans on hitched, frantic breaths as they drank from each others mouths, Killian's finger sliding through her slick lips to find her little clit, already swollen and begging for his attention. His hips bucked against her thigh, his cock harder than steel, his balls pulled up so tight he wondered briefly if he'd even make it long enough to find his way inside her.

Leaving his thumb playing her greedy bundle of nerves like a chord on his guitar, his index finger traveled back through her slick folds to the molten heat that made up her needy little core. Gently sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, he bit down at the same time as he edged his fingertip into her unbelievably tight little channel. He swallowed the sharp little cry that escaped her, pulling his hips back as she arched under his touch, allowing her own body's movement to press his finger deeper inside her own body. His cock jumped frantically as her wet, hot little channel closed around his finger, her inner walls so soft and warm that his eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of her pulsing around him.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, arching her hips up again, sucking his finger in further, shifting just enough that his thumb pressed harder against her little clit. Her own teeth bit into her lip this time, her nails biting into the arm that held him away from her, her fist clenched in the sheet beneath her.

"Fuck, Em, please," he whispered back to her, finding a breast with his lips and immediately sucking hard, dragging her nipple between his teeth and unbearably deep into his mouth. His thumb circled her clit harder while he slid a second finger into her sheath, his eyes rolling back in his head at the sound of the moan that shuddered through her as she stretched around him and pleasure built inside her, driving her higher and higher. "Yes!" he hissed, his hot breath flowing over her wet nipple, driving his fingers into her in short, quick thrusts, his thumb unmerciful against her clit while he begged her to give him her release.

When she came apart beneath him, crying his name out into the night, her body clenched around his fingers with an incredible pressure that forced her so tight his cock literally pulsed with the pure, unadulterated need to be inside her.

The growl that tore from his chest covered the sound of her little lace panties tearing away from her body. Before she even had the chance to come down from the earth shattering orgasm that rocked her small frame, Killian's weight lifted from her body, only to be replaced by the pressure of his hands spreading her thighs. She opened her eyes just in time to catch his mess of hair as he disappeared beneath her skirt, and whatever she was about to say was lost on the gasping moan that filled the air when his tongue slid quickly inside her only to pull back and thrust in again. Over and over he pressed into her dripping center, licking away every last trace of her sweet cream, only to groan deeply when a fresh rush flooded his mouth as his insistent fingers went once again to work on her over sensitized clit.

New realms of sensation shot through her body as he lapped at her core, driving inside her only to pull out to suck and nibble at her swollen lips, never once stopping the constant circle and pull at her bundle of nerves, threatening to drive her into a second orgasm before she'd had a chance to completely ride through the first. Tears came to her eyes and her body pushed through to new heights of pleasure, her knees locking around his shoulders, her core tightening down on his tongue, hotter, wetter, with each new depth he reached inside her untried body.

Killian was lost in his own pleasure, his hips pushing down onto the mattress, looking for any kind of friction to ease the pounding throb of his rock hard cock, the fingers on his good hand were soaked with her juices as he played her clit to the tune of her pending implosion. This time when she stiffened, crying out his name, locking her fingers into his hair and pulling until he saw stars, he locked his lips around her clit and sucked it into his mouth, biting down gently as his now free fingers drove into her tight little body, filling her as she came around him, forcing sweet little curses to mix with his name as she wept out her pleasure into the small room.

He almost cried as he sat up, his cock so hard and swollen that it was a form of pain that shot up his spine when he reached over to the shelf that held the condoms he'd stocked earlier. His fingers were wet and trembling as he tried desperately to tear open the package, almost afraid he'd come apart the second he touched himself to try and sheath the part of him that needed her so greatly. While he struggled with the packaging, she opened her eyes, watching him quietly as her chest rose and fell with the heavy breaths she drew into her starving lungs.

He had to close his eyes when she shifted her hips to pull her skirt down her thighs, leaving her completely bare to his gaze. He whimpered as his ruined hand refused to work with him, refused to tear the packaging, leaving him desperate, blind and confused as he stumbled through unfamiliar actions. He only opened his eyes again when sweet little giggles reached his ears, and it was with a shadowed gaze that he peered down at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked quietly, a bit of hurt flashing in his blue eyes, but at the very least the desperation to be inside her began to fade and he thought perhaps he had a chance at making it through this without completely embarrassing himself.

Instead of answering him, she reached forward with still trembling fingers and took the condom from his fingers, placing it back on the shelf. She reached out for his good hand and pulled him back onto the bed next to her, running her fingers up his chest, across his throat, until she cupped his jaw and turned his face so that he was looking into her eyes. Quickly she kissed his still damp lips, flicking her tongue out to lick away the traces of herself that lingered on his lips and chin, cleaning him as thoroughly as he cleaned her, making him whimper under the gentle pressure of her love for him.

"We're covered," she whispered quietly, before leaning forward and claiming his lips in another gentle caress.

"What?" His only excuse was that the blood that normally flowed through his brain was currently flowing in a far more southerly direction.

"We've been a part of each others lives forever," she murmured, trailing sweet kisses down his jaw and allowing her tongue to create a hot little path to his throat, nipping at him, sucking at him as she cleaned away the salt of his sweat that lingered on his skin. "We've never let anything come between us, not for long," she continued, shifting her body onto his, lowering her kisses to his chest until her tongue found one of his sensitive nipples, lapping at it until he groaned and bucked beneath her with pleasure. "I never want anything between us," she informed him, slipping down further until she trapped his aching erection between her thighs, forcing him to feel the molten heat of her core as she slipped down his engorged flesh, wetting him with her own arousal. "Not even a little piece of latex." She shifted her hips, sliding him between her swollen lips, coating him with her warm cream, taunting him as she rode him without taking him into her body. "I took care of this months ago, Killian," she whispered, dragging her tongue down his chest, down his stomach, circling his navel and making his breath catch on a tortured little cry as she changed direction and retraced her path back up his body. "I just want you."

He whimpered a desperate, needy little sound that curved her lips into a soft smile, bucking up under her to take her face between his hands and bringing her to his mouth to steal away her kisses even while his body raged for completion. "I need you, Em," he groaned into her mouth, his eyes meeting hers, his pupils blown so wide by his arousal that the blue was nothing more than a ring around the black, his body shaking with the absolute truth in his desperate plea.

"Silly boy," she murmured back, slipping from his body back onto the mattress, only to take him with her, pulling his weight onto her small frame, trapping him in an insistent embrace. "You've always had me."

She felt no panic when the head of his cock nudged between her swollen lips, unerringly finding the heated entrance to her body. She didn't tense when he pushed forward, burying his face in the crook of her neck as her dripping core began to stretch, taking him slowly inside. Her fingers stroked the back of his neck in a touch so loving that he trembled with the force of it as he pushed deeper, spreading her around his invasion, wincing when he came to the proof of her innocence, feeling it hesitatingly bend against the head of his aching cock.

"Emmie," he choked out, freezing in place, his entire body shaking with the need to thrust forward, begging her to understand the question he no longer had the words to express.

"I've always been yours," she whispered to him, bracing herself for the pain she knew would come, knowing that it had always, always been his to cause.

"Mine," he whispered brokenly, his hips stuttering as he pulled back and thrust forward, always stopping just at her barrier, not quite breaking through.

"Yours," she murmured back, scoring the back of his neck with her fingernails as he finally pushed forward, opening her to his invasion, ripping a cry from her lips as he sank deep into her body.

"Oh, fuck, baby," he ground through clenched teeth, desperate to hold on as her body struggled to accept him, fighting his cock's screaming need to grab onto her hips and drive himself into her until he came apart in her warm embrace.

She didn't make him wait long. A full minute passed before the death grip she had on his hair eased and her body began to relax beneath him, the tears that had escaped her eyes at his invasion began to dry and she was able to shift just slightly, dragging his cock deeper into her warm depths. Finally, she leaned slightly forward, trailing her hands down his back, relaxing him as the vice grip her sheath had on his cock turned liquid and she trembled as he groaned.

"Now you're mine too," she whispered to him, her voice full of more emotion than she'd experienced in her entire life.

"Always," he whimpered back, his lips pressing soft kisses to her throat as he rocked above her, moving so very slightly within her. "Please, Emmie, please," he begged, his hips stuttering with a need so desperate it spoke for itself.

"I've got you, Killian," she murmured, angling her hips just enough that he slid fully inside her, not an inch left between them. "Move."

He near wept with relief, believing that he couldn't have waited another second though he knew he'd wait another lifetime if she'd asked him. He pulled almost completely out of her body, shuddering as the cool air hit his cream coated cock for only a second before he thrust back inside. She cried out in surprise as he stretched her further, his aching body unused to the sensation of her hot walls as they gripped him, his teeth found the soft flesh where her shoulder met her neck and he bit into her as he thrust, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, faster and faster until he gave himself over to the white hot electric sensation that shot up his spine, stiffening his body, forcing him to bury his cock as deeply as possible inside of her, fingers cutting into her hip so hard he'd likely leave bruises. Her body bucked beneath him as he thrust into her sharply twice more before freezing in place, the groan that escaped his lips long, sharp and filled with a cross between pain and pleasure as her warm little body milked him dry. Even as she felt his warmth spread inside of her, he bucked again before the tension finally eased from his spine and his weight became solid on top of her.

As he crushed her into the mattress, panting heavily into her ear, the sweat of exertion slick between them leaving his body sticking to her own, her lips twitched. She tried desperately not to let him notice, closing her eyes tightly, curling her fingers into the sheets, Rick-rolling herself as she sang Never Gonna Give You Up silently in an attempt to dissuade the laughter from escaping her chest. She felt him begin to soften inside of her, the wet mess they'd left behind beginning to creep out of her body as he slowly began to slide naturally free, and even though she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the giggle broke free.

He sighed dramatically against her neck, and a second giggle tore out of her, a third following when his cock finally escaped the vice grip of her ravaged little body, leaving her dripping the combined remnants of their arousal.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, honestly meaning it as she began to laugh harder, feeling the dampness spread beneath her, blushing to the roots of her blonde hair as he shook his head against her chest. "I'm so sorry, Killian, I don't mean it!"

"Note to self, when recounting the story of losing one's virginity for one's memoirs, leave out the part where the girl starts to laugh after you've come apart so hard your teeth actually ache from the pleasure of it."

She shook her head, pushing at him to get him to roll away as she laughed so hard fresh tears wet her cheeks. "No, no, seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm so sorry! You did great, it was great, I totally shouldn't be laughing!"

Killian's lips twitched as he watched her lose her mind, laughing so hard that she curled in on herself, blushing fiercely, shaking her head, and then starting the laughter all over again.

"Are you going to do this every time we have sex? I mean, I'm not complaining, much, but I just want to know now so that I can stop the beginnings of the complex I'm about to develop."

"Shut up! Don't make me laugh harder, please!"

He watched her for long minutes until she managed to compose herself, looking at him so sheepishly that he shook his head and chuckled with her, pulling her into a warm hug. He understood more than he was willing to admit; between the dance of their relationship, the build up of the tension between them, the adrenaline that flowed through both their bodies, and the fact, that after everything they'd gone through in their lives it was still them against the world, he could see where the hysteria that overtook her had come from. Still, he wasn't going to let her off quite that easily. "Better?"

She nodded, biting her lip as she lay against him, her green eyes suddenly concerned. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what that was."

He shrugged and grinned down at her. "Yeah, can't say it was our finest moment," he teased, frowning when her eyes clouded with tears and he held her tightly. "Aw, come on, Emmie, it's not that bad." He paused. "Unless it was, and if it was just... yeah, just don't tell me. I don't need two blows to my ego in so many minutes."

She giggled through her tears, shaking her head. "No, that totally wasn't it. I just... I don't know, for a second it's just everything struck me as funny. The way you twitch when you... y'know... the fact that between your bites and mine there's absolutely no hiding what we did tonight, I'm bleeding in like four different places... the feeling of you, y'know, falling out of me... and well... _us_ falling out of me. It was just all at once really, really funny." She frowned. "And it really isn't, is it? Ugh, lemme go, I gotta get cleaned up."

It was Killian's turn to laugh as she darted off the bed, dashing naked through the small cabin to the head where he'd thankfully thought to place fresh towels and wash clothes next to the basin. He'd also thought to purchase a second set of bedding. With a grin he gathered up his jellied bones and climbed off the bed, pulling down the sheets as he went. While Emma occupied herself in the washroom, he changed the linens to a fresh set, tucking the used sheets into the built in hamper next to the privacy wall. By the time Emma returned, Killian was stretched back on top of the fresh sheets, an eyebrow lifted, and a smirk curving his lips as he unapologetically watched her naked trek back to the bedroom. When she glowered at him and his already recovering cock, his smirk turned into a full on grin and he palmed himself without shame under her heavy glare.

"You laughed after our first time having sex, so don't blame me if my cock wants a second chance at making you scream. You've wounded his pride," he grinned up at her, his blue eyes shining through a mask of pure innocence.

"You're insane!" she gasped out as he sat up suddenly, reaching for her hand and pulling her into the freshly made bed.

"And yet you love me anyway," he teased, capturing a nipple between his warm lips, keeping her gaze held solidly with his own.

"Cocky bastard," she grumbled, unable to stop the arch of her body as he sucked her nipple deep into his warm, wet mouth.

"And I won't let you forget it either," he grinned, popping her nipple free and beginning a slow trail of kisses down her stomach, glorying in the rise of goosebumps that followed in his wake.

~~~?~~~

When Emma woke very early the next morning, she had a moment of panic when she found herself alone in the small bed, Killian's footsteps overhead clearly heard through the thin deck. She frowned and nibbled at her lip, wrapping the white sheet around her body and beginning the short trip to the deck, dragging petals the whole way to the stairs. She had to laugh when she popped out from below, watching as a nearly nude Killian pulled their sea anchor from the water, draining the small chute before rolling it and storing it beneath the stern. She watched him with her hands over her mouth as he leaned over to ensure their engine blades were clear, sputtering when a larger than normal wave sent water over the railing and soaked him clear through his shorts.

He looked up when he heard her laughter, his own blue eyes sparkling with mirth. Her hands went up in defense as his wet body cleared the distance between them, lifting her up and out of her sheet, shrieking the entire way as he tossed her naked over his shoulder and hauled her down the stairs into their cabin, away from the world that would return with the rise of the sun.

"You are such a pirate!"she shrieked as she bounced on the small mattress, having only a moment to catch her breath before he was upon her, stealing hot wet kisses from her lips between her gulping intakes of air.

Slowly he drew an X over her heart with his finger, tracing the invisible lines with his lips before smirking up at her from between the valley of her breasts. "What's a pirate who's already found the treasure he wants?"

She drew him up to meet her kiss, catching his gaze seriously before they lost themselves between the sheets once more.

"Happy," was her simple, serious reply.

For once lacking the words to properly speak what lived in his heart, Killian Jones allowed his body to show his pretty girl exactly how much he agreed.

~~~TBC~~~

 _Remember, much like magic all muses come with a price. This muse's price is that little review box down below. Please don't make her chase you for payment, it seems a bloody awful waste of her time, wouldn't you agree?_


End file.
